


A Romantic Ending for The Suburbia Affair

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comic, Fanart, Fluffy, Gen, S03 E17 The Suburbia Affair, Slice of Life, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: It's not just the fandom. Napoleon also wants to believe in Illya's soufflé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E., its plot and characters, with all the suffering it causes, belongs to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the team of authors, and MGM Television. This is just a work from fans to fans, without any intentions for profit. 
> 
> (The fans and the characters leave this intentions, for instance, to T.H.R.U.S.H.)
> 
> Baba Yaga is an original character kindly borrowed from the ficwriter Rose of Pollux.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of originality, since nearly every fan, especially the Napollya shippers, like to imagine alternate scenes and endings to The Suburbia Affair. But it's just so unresistible, that it just... happened. =)
> 
> Any other alternate endings, or comments, or feelings, are always welcome.


End file.
